Laissez les en paix !
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Lors de sa première participation aux Hunger Games Katniss découvre la préparation physique pour la rendre plus jolie... et tout ne lui convient pas. No couple. Humour.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt.

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Dense.

* * *

 **Laissez mes poils en paix. **

Allongée sur la table métallique et froide, Katniss grimaça pour la énième fois quand Octavia, Venia et Flavius, ses préparateurs attitrés, frottèrent son épiderme avec une application proche du sadisme. Autour d'elle les trois personnages aux allures si surprenantes s'agitaient murmurant des commentaires entre eux. Mais Katniss avait l'ouïe fine et appris ainsi qu'elle avait les pores du visage dilatés et des points noirs. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire et ne chercha pas à le savoir.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit l'un d'eux lui étaler une pâte rose sur les jambes en une bande bien longue. Un autre fit de même sur son autre mollet, et ensemble ils tirèrent sur la bande rose lui arrachant un cri aigu.

\- Désolé, souffla Octavia, mais nous devons t'épiler entièrement.

\- Me quoi ? s'inquiéta Katniss.

\- T'enlever tous les poils disgracieux, expliqua posément Flavius.

Fronçant les sourcils, Katniss se demanda en quoi ses poils étaient disgracieux et pourquoi il était absolument nécessaire de tous les enlever. Au district douze, tout le monde avait des poils sur les jambes et sous les bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sans... sauf sur les écrans géants diffusant les Hunger Games. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les femmes n'avaient effectivement pas de poils sur les jambes ou sous les bras lors des interviews.

Enfin... elle n'était pas sûre. Elle n'avait jamais accordé d'attention à ce genre de détail. La pilosité des gens était bien le cadet de ses soucis, et c'était sûrement la même chose pour les autres habitants du district douze. Il n'y avait bien que ceux du Capitole pour s'inquiéter de quelque chose d'aussi trivial. Encore une preuve du fossé qui séparait le Capitole des districts. Le Capitole pouvait se permettre de pinailler sur des poils, les districts non.

Durant ses réflexions internes, les préparateurs avaient fini de lui épiler les jambes et se préparaient à lui épiler les aisselles. Si elle avait trouvé l'arrachage de poils douloureux sur les jambes, Katniss eut l'impression que sa peau était arrachée avec les poils de ses aisselles. Ses bras subirent le même traitement, puis le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, ses sourcils et le haut de son nez.

Des larmes aux coins des yeux, Katniss espéra que la torture était terminée quand le trio haut en couleur soupira visiblement dépité.

\- Ça va être compliqué... souffla Venia.

\- Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi... commença Octavia.

\- Dense, conclus Flavius.

Se demandant de quoi ils parlaient, Katniss baissa les yeux afin de voir le sujet de leurs désappointement. Elle fut choquée de les voir fixer avec insistance son entrejambe. Interdite, elle les vit saisir le pot de pâte rose et en appliquer une généreuse couche sur ses poils pubiens. Ils n'allaient pas oser ? Mais avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de protester, Flavius saisit l'extrémité de la bande et tira d'un coup sec. Katniss hurla de douleur et posa instinctivement ses mains sur la zone torturée. Sautant littéralement de la table, elle recula hors de la portée de ses tortionnaires.

\- Non mais ça va ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? gémit-elle frottant la zone épilée et brûlante.

\- Mais enfin, s'étonna Venia, il faut bien qu'on enlève tous les poils.

\- Pas ceux là ! décréta Katniss.

\- Ceux là aussi, affirma Flavius.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Personne les verra de toute façon ! protesta Katniss.

\- C'est comme ça ! Même si personne les voit il faut les enlever, c'est plus esthétique, assena Octavia.

\- N'importe quoi, rétorqua Katniss. Je refuse que vous touchez à mes poils... enfin à ceux-là ! Ils ne vous ont rien fait, laissez les en paix !

\- Mais enfin, plaida Venia. C'est aussi une question d'hygiène.

\- Je me lave, merci ! grogna Katniss en les fusillant du regard.

\- Tu penses à ton amoureux ? s'enquit Flavius. Je te jure qu'il préférera sans poil.

Katniss se garda bien de leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'amoureux, elle avait bien mieux à faire que jouer les jolis cœurs. En revanche elle s'éloigna rapidement quand ils voulurent s'approcher d'elle et elle leur cria presque :

\- Il fera avec ! Vous les enlever aussi les poils aux hommes ?

\- Bien sûr que non, s'insurgea Flavius, c'est signe de leur virilité ! De leur force !

\- Et bien moi je garde mes poils ! C'est aussi un signe de ma force !

\- Cinna ne sera pas content, tenta de plaider Venia.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Il ne les verra pas de toute façon !

Le débat dura longtemps, et les préparateurs suivirent Katniss dans toute la pièce, la jeune femme les fuyant, les mains toujours posées sur son entrejambe maltraitée. Ce fut finalement Cinna qui mit fin à la course poursuite et au débat, donnant raison à Katniss. Personne ne verrait ses poils pubiens, elle pouvait donc les garder. Et si son amoureux l'aimait vraiment il l'aimerait même avec sa pilosité, aussi dense soit-elle.

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

*Brandit sa pancarte* Laissez les poils en paix ! Liberté pour les poils !

Un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma petite idée ?

Lili


End file.
